Mi Ángel Guardian
by Alexa Swan de Cullen
Summary: Bella pierde a su madre en un ataque terrorista en contra de su padre, Charlie Swan, desesperado, decide contratar al mejor amigo de Bella, Edward,  como su guardaespaldas ya que está seguro de que él la cuidara bien… Pero él no lo hace solo por amistad*
1. Chapter 2: Guardaespaldas!

Bella POV.

Había pasado de nuevo, otro atentado más dirigido a mi padre y a mí. Todo se debía al constante éxito de mi padre en los negocios y su constante negativa a realizar negocios corruptos. Desde que tengo memoria hemos tenido guardaespaldas para protegernos de esta clase de atentados, lo que no sabíamos en ese entonces y que el último atentado nos había revelado era que la cabeza de estos ataques era James, el guardaespaldas de mayor confianza de mi padre.

En uno de los tantos que habíamos recibido mi madre, René falleció. A partir de ese momento, a mis 16 años mi padre contrato un guardaespaldas privado que me acompañaba a donde quiera que fuera. Pero Edward no solo era mi guardaespaldas, también era mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, tanto mi padre como yo confiábamos ciegamente en Edward. Y como en todas las ocasiones Edward estaba acompañándome y protegiéndome, había sido gracias a él que habíamos visto las intenciones de James de disparar a mi padre.

Con tanto ajetreo de lo ocurrido se me había olvidado comer y mi estómago ya no pedía comida, me exigía comida a gritos, me levante de mi cama para dirigirme a la cocina pero Edward fue más rápido y me intercepto en la puerta de mi habitación.

-Bella debes descansar, hoy ha sido un día bastante… duro- exclamo Edward impidiéndome la salida.

-Pero tengo hambre y ya he descansado bastante, además ya no corremos peligro han doblado la seguridad de la casa, Edward- le dije suplicante.

-El hecho de que hayan doblado la seguridad no quiere decir que hayan desaparecido los peligros- dijo con voz sombría, pero sus ojos reflejaban preocupación- No quiero que te pase nada Bella mía, entiéndelo.

-Lo entiendo a la perfección, es tu trabajo, pero también entiéndeme no me gusta estar encerrada en esta habitación, haciendo nada- dije con voz cancina, esta conversación ya la habíamos tenido con anterioridad.

-Estás conmigo, es solo cuestión de que me digas y hare lo que me pidas- él muy bien lo había dicho _lo que me pidas_- MENOS salir de aquí… y esto va más allá de mi trabajo- susurro tan bajo que estoy segura que ni creyó que le escuche.

-Vale, al menos déjame ir a comer, de hecho deberías venir conmigo al igual que yo tú no has comido nada.

-¿Algo más que desee hacer, ama?- ahora bromeaba, decirme de esa manera era la forma para hacerme reír cuando sabía que empezaba a estresarme.

- ¿Podrías tocar el piano para mí? Hace mucho no lo haces y me hace falta- dije bajando la cabeza avergonzada, uno de mis secretos que escondía a Edward era lo mucho que me gustaba cuando tocaba el piano, me hacía sentir que lo hacía solo para mí, que el amor que profesaba en sus canciones era solo para mí, como el amor del que yo tanto escribía en mi tiempo libre y que Edward no sabía que se dirigía a él.

-Tienes razón el viejo Tony ha estado abandonado por mucho tiempo- Tony era el nombre del piano, era un poco loco, pero yo lo había nombrado así en un arranque de locura, pensando en una abreviación del segundo nombre de Edward… Anthony.

Enseguida Edward tomo mi mano y nos dirigió hacía la cocina, siempre pendiente de cualquier cosa que representara un peligro para mí. Cuando llegamos sanos y salvos a la cocina le pedimos a Sue, la cocinera que nos preparara algo de su elección, nos conocía lo suficiente como para saber qué era lo que nuestros estómagos necesitaban. Mientras comíamos, Tanya, una de las hijas de Sue y encargada de la limpieza del primer piso de la casa, llegó de manera escandalosa como siempre.

-Eddy ¿Estás bien?- chilló acercándose a Edward- Ay! Cariño, estaba tan preocupada por ti en cuanto me entere de lo sucedido- ahora tomaba el rostro de Edward en un intento de examinarlo. Pero Edward enseguida lo retiro con una expresión de fastidio en su rostro, sonreí ante eso, tal vez a Tanya le gustaba Edward pero estaba más que segura que a Edward no le atraía ni un poco Tanya.

-Estoy muy bien, gracias- dijo Edward un poco fastidiado, retirando las manos de Tanya quien las había ubicado de nuevo en su rostro- Pero no deberías preocuparte, no hay razón- en ese momento me tomó de la mano y me levanto de mi asiento- Con permiso, iremos a pasar un rato LOS DOS con Tony. Por favor no nos interrumpan- esto último lo dijo dirigiéndose a Tanya quien me lanzó una mirada llena de odio.

Cuando llegamos a la sala del piano, Edward me ofreció el lugar a su lado en el banco, accedí inmediatamente y él empezó a tocar mi nana, esa melodía que había compuesto para mí en el aniversario de la muerte de mi madre, decía que de esta manera me daba todo su apoyo y que también podría sentí a mi madre a través de las notas, y así era la recordaba a ella pero también a la persona que la tocaba y lo importante e indispensable que era mí.

-Quiero mostrarte algo… nuevo-

-Sueltalo pues!

Una melodía dulce, cargada de emociones y que provocaba sensaciones extrañas en mi invadía la sala en estos momentos, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en la melodía y en Edward. Cuando termino de tocarla sentí su mirada clavada en mí.

-Y… ¿Qué tal estuvo?

-Perfecta! Jamás había escuchado algo tan… hermoso-dije con mis ojos cerrados aún.

-Es para ti, mi regalo para ti.

-Pero Edward mi cumpleaños es en Septiembre y estamos en Julio

-Nadie dijo que fuera de cumpleaños, es solo un pequeño regalo que te quiero hacer para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí en todos estos años, han sido los mejores 5 años de mi vida- ahora me abrazaba como nunca antes lo había hecho, era un abrazo lleno de cariño y yo me aferraba a su cuerpo como si de un momento a otro él se esfumaría y despertara en mi habitación.

-¿Qué he hecho yo por ti? Si has sido tú quien me ha salvado de morir en incontables ocasiones-susurre con mi cabeza en su pecho.

- Me has hecho feliz, me has levantado cuando he caído, me has salvado de dejar de ser yo mismo- nos separó un poco para poder mirar a mis ojos y noté ese brillo tan particular que tenían sus ojos cada vez que tocaba el piano- Te he salvado porque he querido, porque no puedo imaginar que haría yo sin ti aquí.

-No tendrías que encargarte de una niñita mimada a la que tienes que salvar como a una damisela en apuros-dije riendo un poco, dándole uan respuesta a lo que haría el sin mí

-Pues a mí me encanta ser el Shrek que te salve, ama.

-Nada de Shrek, tú eres como el príncipe azul- aún no nos separábamos por lo que creí que cada vez estábamos más cerca, pero mi celular nos interrumpió.

_Paso por ti a las ocho. Recuerda llevar ropa elegante_

_M._

-¿Quién es? – su ceño estaba fruncido, él había visto el mensaje de texto.

-Era Mike, se me había olvidado contarte, saldré con él mañana en la noche- noté su reacción, la idea no le gustaba para nada, se separó de mí, tomo mi mano y nos llevó hacía mi habitación. Había aceptado salir con Mike para tratar de salir de casa y para averiguar si era capaz de pensar en algún chico que no fuera Edward.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?-preguntó con un tono de voz un poco ácido.

-No Mike vendrá por mí, no te preocupes

-Vale, llámame cuando necesites algo, si no quieres estar con él, cualquier cosa llegare a donde estés inmediatamente

-Edward de igual modo estarás alrededor, eres mi guardaespaldas

-Si… solo eso- dijo bajito y con su cabeza gacha- Te veo mañana, adiós.- Había metido la pata, ahora estaba triste, lo notaba en su andar, pues su cabeza y sus hombros estaban encorvados y sus manos estaban dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Debía enmendarlo de alguna manera.

-Edward!- Casi grite su nombre por lo que él se sobresaltó y se volteó a verme- No me dejes sola… no quiero estar sola. Quédate a dormir esta noche conmigo… por favor- de no ser porque la luz estaba apagada Edward podría ver un arbolito de navidad en Julio.

-Todo lo que quieras princesa.

Se recostó a mi lado, pasando uno de sus brazos por mis hombros, mientras yo me acurrucaba en su pecho. Edward empezó a acariciar mi cabello y a tararear su nueva canción, _nuestra _canción.

Sentí como el sueño se apoderaba de mí y a lo lejos escuchaba un susurro, una lejana voz que me decía… _Mi Bella, mi princesa, si supieras que no eres solo un trabajo. _Trate de reaccionar pero mi cuerpo no respondía… ya estaba dormida.


	2. Chapter 2: La cena

Capítulo 2

Edward Pov.

-¡¿Pero porque?- grito Bella

-¡Porque no puedes salir sola!- le grite en respuesta.

-¡No sé qué tiene de malo! ¡Solo saldremos a cenar!- grito Bella- ¡No pasara nada malo!

-¡Bella tú no sabes cuándo te va a pasar algo malo! ¡Es muy peligroso!- le respondí.

-¡Edward no soy una niña! ¡Se cuidarme sola!- volvió a gritar.

Inspire hondo intentando calmarme, pero me era imposible, no quería que Bella saliera con ese tipo que me daba mala espina, además no quería que saliera sola, me daba mucho miedo que le pasara algo malo.

-Bella, por favor- susurre

-Edward, no va a pasarme nada, voy a cuidarme y Mike también lo hará-me dijo más calmada.

-¡Es que él no te va a cuidar!- exclame irritado.

-¡Edward! ¡Eres mi mejor amigo! ¡Tienes que tener confianza en mí!- dijo ella al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡Confío en ti pero…!- comencé pero me interrumpió

-¡"Confío en ti pero no en él"! ¡¿Es enserio?- me grito.

-¡Sí lo es! ¡Eso es lo que pasa!- cada vez me descontrolaba mas

-¡Pues eso no lo sabes! ¡Empiezo a creer que él me cuidara mejor que tú! ¡Tal vez deba decirle a mi padre que lo contrate a él!- Y con ese grito corrió a su habitación llorando.

Yo me quede parado totalmente petrificado al escuchar eso, no lo podía creer… ¡Era un idiota! ¡Había hecho la cosa que jure no hacer! ¡Lastime a Bella! Y eso no me lo iba a perdonar en la vida.

-Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido…- me regañaba mientras golpeaba mi cabeza con mis manos.

Camine hacia la habitación de Bella para disculparme, pero decidí que era mejor darle espacio, por lo cual, di media vuelta y camine hacia mi piano, me senté y comencé a tocar, mis dedos se movían grácilmente por las teclas del piano produciendo una melodía triste, culpable, solitaria… Transmitiendo todo lo que sentía mi corazón en esos momentos, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve sentado, tocando, expresándome me manera silenciosa, hablando sin que mi boca produjera algún sonido en espera de que alguien me escuchara, era similar a un mudo… Un mudo que para ser escuchado y para que podamos entender lo que dice y anhela debe hablar con las manos, era similar… Yo utilizaba mis manos y hacia melodías para que alguien me escuchara, para que alguien interpretara ese sonido mudo de mi corazón y mi boca, ese sentimiento que gritaba por ser escuchado…

Estaba tan metido en mis divagaciones, que, al escuchar un sollozo proveniente de detrás de mí, me sobresalte y para de tocar abruptamente. Me volví hacia la puerta y vi a Bella recargada en el marco de la puerta sollozando.

-Bella…- murmure lastimosamente.

Ella camino hacia mí y se sentó a mi lado.

-Yo… Lo siento mucho, Bells- murmure mirándola.

-No…- susurro- Yo lo siento… Me comporte como una estúpida…

-¡No!-exclame- ¡Bella tú no tienes la culpa! Yo debí ser más comprensivo…

-Tú estás haciendo tu trabajo, que es protegerme, no debí haber insistido tanto…- se lamentó.

-Bien… dejémoslo en empate… Yo te perdono si tú me perdonas a mí…- sugerí

-Edward no tengo nada que perdonarte tú perdóname a mí por…- comenzó pero la interrumpí.

-Bella…- dije en tono de reproche.

-Bien… Yo te perdona, aunque no tenga nada que perdonarte,- con eso la mire mal- Si tú me perdonas a mí.

Sonreí y la abrace sosteniéndola contra mi pecho nos quedamos un rato así y luego ella con un suspiro se separó de mí.

-¿Qué tocabas?- me pregunto.

-¡Oh! Nada, solo tonteaba- musite.

-Claro…- murmuro y se comenzó a levantar.

-¿Dónde vas?- pregunte tomándola de la mano, no quería que se separara de mi aun.

-A cancelar la cena con Mike- me informo mirando el piso.

Suspire, sabia me arrepentiría de lo que iba a decir.

-Bella… Si quieres ir con Mike, puedes ir…- dije intentando ocultar el dolor que sentía en mi pecho.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto emocionada.

Asentí y ella comenzó a brincar emocionada.

-Pero…- al oírme musitar eso paro de brincar y me miro mal.

Refunfuño un poco volviéndose a sentar.

-¿Qué?- pregunto

-Voy contigo- le dije y al ver que iba a reclamar rápidamente agregué- Obviamente me quedare afuera del restaurante, solo para cuidarte.

Ella lo pensó un segundo.

-Bien- dijo suspirando- Me iré a arreglar entonces.

Se levantó soltando nuestro agarre de manos y se encamino a su habitación.

También suspire y pensé en alguna cosa que hacer para entretenerme mientras Bella se arreglaba, pero al no encontrar nada que hacer me volví a sentar y comencé a pensar en todo lo que había pasado últimamente…

No podía creer que Bella, **Mi** Bella, haya sufrido de nuevo, no podía soportar que ella sufriera, no de nuevo, siempre he estado con ella en los momentos difíciles, como cuando su madre murió, jamás la vi sufrir tanto como ese día y honestamente no sé si podría soportar verla de nuevo así, en ese estado tan… muerto, sí esa es la palabra, durante ese tiempo, ella… no estaba aquí, estaba en cuerpo más no en mente, hacia todo mecánicamente, comía, dormía, caminaba, mecánicamente, no hablaba con nadie, se encerraba en su habitación todo el día y no salía de ahí, cada día se le veía más demacrada que el anterior sus lindos ojos marrones se encontraban enmarcados por grandes ojeras violáceas, y adelgazo bastante, al final logramos sacarla de la depresión, pero a mí en lo personal me afecto muchísimo eso, y desde ese día me prometí cuidar a Bella, no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño, no quería verla otra vez así, por eso en cuanto su padre me pidió ser el guardaespaldas de Bella no lo dude dos veces, era el mejor amigo de Bella y eso en cierta parte me entristecía, ya que, yo estaba secretamente enamorado de ella, de Bella, de mi mejor amiga, me conformaba con ser su amigo, con tal de estar con ella, por eso me calaba en lo más hondo de mi ser el que ella saliera con Mike Newton… Había algo en el que no me cuadraba, no lo sé aun pero no me inspiraba demasiada confianza.

-Estoy lista, Edward- escuche la voz de mi ángel llamarme.

Levante la mirada y entonces el aire se quedó atascado en mi garganta, la visión que tenía enfrente era indescriptible… Bella estaba enfundada en un vestido corto hasta el muslo, color negro, con cuello en "V" y tirantes… ¡Estaba espectacular!

-Bella… Te vez hermosa- le dije y ella se sonrojo adorablemente- Más que eso…

-Gracias- susurro aun sonrojada.

-Por nada- susurre mirándola fijamente

En eso escuchamos el sonido de un claxon y salimos para encontrarnos con Mike…

-¿Qué haces aquí, Cullen?- me espeto con odio.

-Mike- intervino Bella- Edward va a acompañarnos

-¡¿Qué?- exclamo Newton alterado- ¡Definitivamente no!

-Tengo que hacerlo- le informe calmado.

-¡No! ¡No tienes que hacerlo!- volvió a gritar.

-Mike- le llamo Bella visiblemente molesta- Edward es mi guardaespaldas, tiene que hacerlo

-Bien- acepto a regañadientes- Por cierto, te ves preciosa

Bella se sonrojo.

-Gracias tú también te ves bien- agradeció.

Tuve la necesidad de entrar de nuevo a la casa y dejarlos a ellos en su "momento halagador" pero no le daría gusto a Newton y no dejaría a Bella sola con él, por lo cual permanecí en mi lugar mirando fijamente el cielo obscurecido.

-Vamos- escuche que dijo _Mike-_ Cullen, tú en tu auto

-¡Claro que sí, Newton!- exclame burlón- No planeaba irme con ustedes en el auto.

_Sí lo hacías_, exclamo una voz en mi interior pero la ignore con facilidad, camine hacia mi auto y me metí encendiéndolo para seguirlos al restaurant, tardamos media hora en llegar, ya que él señor "Soy bueno en todo" iba demasiado lento. Al llegar, ellos bajaron del auto y yo me quede afuera del lugar esperando… Todo el tiempo que estuve ahí me lo pase viendo a Bella o las estrellas y el cielo, la luna… Me mataba verlos juntos, me llenaba de rabia el ver como él tomaba su mano sin restricciones o el como ella le sonreía, de una manera tan afectuosa, que me mataba por dentro, no lo soportaba…

Estuve otro rato en mi auto hasta que los vi salir, entonces ellos tomaron camino hacia la casa y yo detrás de ellos, sin embargo, a medio camino un semáforo en rojo, el cual ellos pasaron, me hizo detenerme y perderlos, al ponerse el semáforo en verde arranque a toda velocidad intentando alcanzarlos pero los había perdido, frustrado seguí el camino hacia la casa de Bella, al llegar los vi despidiéndose en el porch de la casa, baje lentamente con la cabeza abajo y cuando levante la vista me topé con la peor imagen que podría ver alguna vez, Bella, mi Bella, estaba besando a Mike, y se besaban con tanto entusiasmo que desvié la mirada totalmente destrozado, y entonces ahí me di cuenta de que Bella jamás había sido mía y nunca lo sería, yo para ella solo era su mejor amigo, como su hermano, no me veía como algo más… Devastado como estaba camine hacia la casa y cuando volví a levantar la vista, Gracia a Dios ellos se habían separado, Mike tenía una expresión de triunfo y la de Bella no la supe descifrar, era como una mezcla de incomodidad, desilusión, enojo y… asco, honestamente no sabía lo que quería decir con esas emociones, llegue junto a ellos y mire a Bella.

-¿Lista?- le pregunte

Ella simplemente asintió.

-Hasta luego Mike- me sorprendió la manera tan cortante en la que le hablo a Mike.

_Tal vez tiene esa cara porque los interrumpí,_ me dije mentalmente.

-Vamos- la anime entrando.

Ella me siguió e inmediatamente subió a su habitación murmurando un simple "Buenas noches" yo no intente detenerla, ya que, al igual que ella, necesitaba pensar…

* * *

><p>Hoola niñas! Pues la verdad en el capi pasado no tuve tiempo de mencionarlo xq honestamente solo lo subí y listo! Pero este Fic es compartido, lo estamos haciendo entre <em>Twiandre<em> y yo, la historia la pueden encontrar tanto en su perfil como en el mío. Pero bueno… ojala les guste este capi! Dejen un lindo y hermoso review por fis!

Las quiero

Alexa Swan de Cullen*


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes no nos pertenecen ni a Twiandre ni a mi le pertenecen a la grandisima S.M!**_

_**Bien... Disfruten el capi! Nos leemos abajo**_

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**Bella POV. **_

Era una estúpida con E mayúscula. ¿Cómo era posible que haya besado a Mike Newton? y no solo había sido desagradable sino doloroso, a Edward le dio igual el vernos besándonos. Porque sí Edward nos había visto y nos interrumpió pero solo lo hizo para que entrara a la casa. Esto era realmente desconcertante. En cuanto entramos a la casa me limite a subir las escaleras, no quería hablar con nadie mucho menos con Edward.

En estos momentos estaba en mi habitación totalmente a oscuras haciendo un muy fallido intento de dormir, de repente escuche unas pisadas por el pasillo, seguro era mi padre quien siempre venía a darme las buenas noches y hablar sobre cómo fue nuestro día. Pero hoy no tenía ganas de nada así que cuando escuche que la puerta se abría me di la vuelta y simule estar dormida. Unas fuertes pisadas avanzaron hasta mi cama y la sentí hundirse un poco. Cuando sentí ese aroma me tense, no era posible.

-Mi Bella- susurro él. Edward comenzaba a pasar sus dedos por mi cabello, esa sensación logro que todos mis músculos se relajaran- Mi Bella- volvió a susurrar- ¿Qué tiene Newton que yo no tenga?- soltó una ligera carcajada- Soy un estúpido por fijarme en ti. Pero sabes no me importa, tenerte todo el tiempo a mi lado aunque lo creas como un trabajo para mí es lo más gratificante.-suspiró- Eres imposible ¿Solo un trabajo? Si fueras solo eso para mí, hace mucho tiempo habría desaparecido, sabes que tengo los recursos pero no puedo, no quiero-otro suspiro- no me dejas.

En ese momento sus caricias se detuvieron. ¿Por qué me decía esto? ¿Realmente estaba dormida? Tal vez mi mente me jugaba una mala pasada haciéndome creer que estaba despierta cuando en realidad estaba en el quinto sueño. Mientras pensaba esto se escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta, o eso creo.

-¿Bella?- mi padre estaba abriendo la puerta en ese momento, mientras que Edward se tensaba a mi lado-Oh Edward, ¿Ella está dormida?

Edward solo asintió y se reacomodo de manera que la cama se movió, yo solo me acurruque para que pensaran que estaba profundamente dormida.

-¿Otra vez hablando sin hablar, muchacho?- De que hablaba Charlie- ¿No crees que deberías hacerlo cuando este despierta?

-No tiene caso Charlie, tú tanto como yo sabemos que esa es una realidad demasiado lejana para mí, puedo espantarla y tú muy bien sabes que lo último que quiero es alejarla- Edward sonaba triste, como si en realidad le doliera la idea.

-Por eso mismo porque la conozco sé que esa idea no es tan lejana, date la oportunidad. Aunque la idea no me agrade mucho, después de todo es mi pequeña y tú un chico, en el que confió mucho, pero un chico a fin de cuentas- Edward soltó una pequeña risa y un suspiro al igual que mi padre - Edward tu sabes que Bella es una persona impredecible, además ella te quiere hasta Sue lo ha notado.

-De eso no tengo la menor duda, nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo, pero estoy más que seguro que ese amor que ustedes tanto dicen que Bella siente por mí es solo amor de mejores amigos, de hermanos- fruncí el ceño, los hombres podían ser muy lentos cuando se lo proponían.

-Edward créeme que esa clase de cariño es historia entre ustedes dos desde hace mucho tiempo

-Por mi parte nunca existió, solo ha existido una clase de amor para ella. Pero ella demuestra que por mí solo siente amor de hermanos, de hecho hoy lo demostró – gemí de frustración en cuanto dijo eso, de verdad que Edward no me conocía tanto como creía- Hoy ella salió con el chico Newton y… lo besó- su voz apenas era un susurro cargado de… no sabía realmente que era lo que su voz mostraba.

-Uno puede besar a otra persona por muchas razones, Edward- él solo suspiró- Tú inclusive lo hiciste en una ocasión con Tanya ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Hmmm como olvidarlo, si luego de eso se pegó a mí como un chicle pensando que había sido enserio

-Lo ves, tú besaste a Tanya solo por error, pensando que era… otra persona. Ella muy bien pudo haberlo besado solo porque Mike fue quien se lo insinuó, y sabes cómo es Bella no le gusta lastimar a la gente, tal vez lo besó por no hacerlo sentir mal.- Sonreí ante las palabras de mi padre, eran ciertas en parte

-No lo sé, no me convence del todo esa idea- Mi padre era un sabio y Edward un idiota.

-Creo que mejor deberías preguntárselo a ella, tal vez no esté tan dormida- ante esas palabras Edward y yo nos tensamos al mismo tiempo, mientras escuchaba como mi padre se retiraba de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

-¿Bella?- Edward me movía suavemente del brazo mientras susurraba mi nombre- ¿Bella?

No respondí en ningún momento, tenía que seguir metida en mi papel de _estoy en el quinto sueño. _Al no ver respuesta por mi parte, Edward suspiró y se volvió a recostar a mi lado, de nuevo sus manos estaba en mi cabello, revolviéndolo mientras tarareaba mi nana.

-Algún día lo hare, algún día te lo diré- me susurro mientras yo me acercaba a su cuerpo y abrazándolo por la cintura, si él creía que estaba dormida ¿Por qué no hacerle creer que le estaba abrazando dormida?

Estuvimos así un largo tiempo, pero sus caricias y la suave nana que me tarareaba me estaban relajando hasta el extremo de darme sueño, pero no me quería dormir quería seguir pensando que esto era realidad y que quizás esa chispita de esperanza que se apagó al ver su indiferencia cuando bese a Mike, se había vuelto a encender y estaba alimentándose con las palabras de Charlie y de Edward pero debía esperar, debía ser Edward quien me lo diga personalmente. El sueño ya me estaba venciendo y al parecer a Edward también pues sus caricias cada vez eran más lentas y su susurro era cada vez más bajo.

-Edward…- solté entre inconsciente y consciente antes de dejarme llevar por el sueño.

En la mañana desperté temprano, los rayos del sol se colaban por mi ventana, había olvidado cerrar las cortinas en la noche. Recordé la compañía que había tenido en la noche y como acto reflejo lo busque en la cama. Estaba profundamente dormido con sus manos alrededor de mi cintura en un fuerte agarre, su rostro estaba apoyado en la almohada pero su respiración rozaba mi hombro izquierdo, su cara a pesar de tener grandes ojeras tenía una expresión de tranquilidad, sus labios rosados estaban entreabiertos. Estire mi mano lo que más pude hasta la mesa que estaba al lado de mi cama, mire la hora en el reloj de mi celular, eran las seis y media de la mañana, quería seguir disfrutando de la cercanía de Edward, en varias ocasiones la habíamos tenido pero nunca la había sentido tan íntima, tan mágica. Me voltee de manera que nuestras frentes quedaran juntas, al moverme sus brazos me pegaron más a su pecho, ambos soltamos un suspiro al tiempo, me deje llevar por la sensación de su respiración en mi rostro y de nuevo caí en la inconsciencia.

* * *

><p>Hola chicas! Aquí esta el capi ojala y les guste!<p>

Nos leemos prontito

Alexa Swan de Cullen*


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios ni de Twiandre son de la maravillosa y fabulosa S.M. Pero la trama si es nuestra**_

_** y esperamos la disfruten.**_

Hola chicas, si no tenemos perdon lo sabemos, pero ya saben no esta facil la situacion, bien este cap. lo escribio Twiandre esperamos que les guste y lo disfruten! :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 4.<strong>_

_Bella Pov._

_-¿Podrías apagar tu móvil? Me pone nerviosa- susurre sobre sus labios, su móvil llevaba al menos diez minutos vibrando y sonando._

_-Bella mi móvil esta apagado, debe ser el tuyo- Edward nos volteo de manera que su cuerpo quedaba sobre el mio y sus labios se dirigían a mi besar mi cuello. _

_-Claro que no el mio suena diferente, creo- el sonido era constante y agudo, estaba sacándome de mis casillas, lo que provoco una sonora carcajada a Edward._

Abrí mis ojos irritada, dándome cuenta que todo había sido un sueño y diablos era el mejor sueño. El mismo sonido desesperante de mi sueño hizo acto de presencia de manera que tome mi móvil con pereza y sin importar quien estuviese llamando conteste.

-Por fin contestas, pensé que algo malo te había sucedido- la voz de Mike me dejo despierta en un segundo- El guardaespaldas ese tuyo ¿Te dio algún problema?- su voz trataba de sonar preocupada, pero en realidad sonaba como si ni le importara.

-Eh… no Edward estuvo…tranquilo- suspire recordando sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, buscándolo en el acto pero para mi desgracia Edward ya no se encontraba en mi habitación había huido. A lo lejos podía escuchar como Mike hablaba sobre su madre y otras cosas que la verdad no tenia importancia para mí, Mike en todo su esplendor no tenía importancia para mí.

-…Así que ¿Qué opinas? ¿Quieres ir o prefieres ir a la feria?- Mike sonaba entusiasmado ahora, pero lo cierto es que no tenia idea a que lugar se refería.

-¿En donde dices que es?- pregunte cautelosamente.

-Wow! Pensé que cuando decías que eras despistada no lo decías enserio, pero vaya que lo eres. A las afueras del pueblo, Bella, en la casa de mis primos los Hale- ahora lo recordaba, Jessica una de las hermanas Hale me había invitado a su fiesta de despedida del instituto antes de que todos partiéramos hacia nuestras universidades. Así como recordé eso también recordé que día era hoy, hoy llegaría la carta desde Harvard, ya tenia un cupo en la universidad y mi matricula ya estaba paga para poder estudiar bellas artes, pero había solicitado una beca completa a pesar de tener los recursos suficientes para poder entrar con facilidad tanto mi padre como yo pensamos que mis capacidades eran las suficientes para recibir esta beca y hoy me enteraría si me otorgaban la beca o no, todos celebraríamos con una cena sin importar cual fuera la noticia.

-Mike lo siento pero no puedo.

-¿Cómo? Pero si me prometiste que hoy volveríamos a salir- Mike estaba enojado, pero yo en ningún momento le había dicho eso.

-Yo no dije eso en ningún momento, que dije que volveríamos a salir, es cierto, pero yo no he especificado que día- estaba empezando a desquiciarme.

-De igual modo no me puedes dar plantón. ¿Quién crees que eres para rechazarme?

-Nunca he dicho que si por lo cual no te he dado plantón. Además mi familia y universidad están primero así que si me disculpas Mike debo irme- sin esperar respuesta alguna de su parte colgué. Eran las dos de la tarde y el correo siempre llegaba a medio día. Olvidándome de Mike y su arrogancia baje las escaleras emocionada a buscar la dichosa carta, todos estaban en la sala de estar por lo que decidí saludar primero.

-Hola papá- me acerque a mi padre y le dio un beso en la mejilla, enseguida vi a Edward quien estaba serio pero podía ver como disimulaba alegría.

-Buenas noches hija- dijo Charlie contento- Alguien no durmió bien anoche ¿Algo te ha distraído? - pregunto divertido mientras observaba fijamente a Edward, quien al igual que yo adopto un furioso sonrojo.

-Nada malo, de hecho he dormido perfectamente- dije como si no hubiese captado su indirecta, me acerque a Edward y me detuve en frente de él- Hola Edward- no sabia si darle un beso en la mejilla, uno en los labios o simplemente no darle un beso por lo que me quede estática.

-Buenos días, muñeca- Edward se acercó lentamente a mi rostro, dándome un fuerte abrazo y depositando un beso en la comisura de mis labios. Todos los presentes, los tres guardaespaldas de mi padre, Seth, Alec y Felix, Sue la cocinera y las chicas de la limpieza, Tanya, Kate e Irina, soltaron un sonoro "Uyyyyy", claro esta que Tanya era la excepción pues me miraba como si quisiera matarme. Edward y yo nos reímos mientras los demás nos sonreían como si se sintiesen aliviados.

-Y bien ¿A que se debe esta reunión familiar?- todos decíamos que éramos una gran familia apoyándonos entre todos.

-Estábamos discutiendo sobre tu seguridad en cuanto entres a la universidad- dijo Charlie levantándose de su sitio- Y de paso estábamos esperándote para saber la noticia- sabia de que noticia hablaba, la carta, lo mire como pidiéndole permiso para ir por ella- Anda ve por ella, ya.

Dicho esto salí casi volando de la sala para llegar al lobby de la casa en donde se encontraba organizado el correo, tome los sobres y empecé a buscar el que tuviese el distinguido sello de Harvard. Impuestos, no, Tarjeta debito, no, Tarjeta de crédito, no, Stanford, no, esperen ¿Stanford? Yo ya había enviado a Stanford y me habían enviado su respuesta por lo que no entendía el porqué de otra carta, aparte a carta para leerla luego y pase a la siguiente ¿Darmouth? También habían respondido al igual que Stanford, la aparte al igual que la anterior y pase a la siguiente era la de Harvard, pero eran dos. Tome ambas cartas y me voltee con la duda plantada en el rostro, mire a mi padre quien me observaba cauteloso al igual que Sue, las chicas y los guardaespaldas, en cambio Edward estaba petrificado en su lugar con una expresión que sabia reconocer perfectamente, miedo. Solo lo había visto así en una ocasión, cuando tenia 16 años y Edward había extraviado su brazalete, ese que le había regalado con un piano y una B tallados en oro, tenia miedo a la reacción que yo tomara, lo que el no sabia es que Sue lo había tomado para mandarlo a lustrar.

Volví al presente y tome ambas cartas de Harvard y las abrí, una de ellas tenia mi nombre y la otra dictaba el nombre que yo menos esperaba, Edward Anthony Cullen, leí la segunda carta, decía que a pesar de haber enviado la solicitud demasiado tarde le aceptaban debido a su excelente rendimiento, mire a Edward quien aun se encontraba en estado de shock, luego le preguntaría que sucedía por el momento tenía que saber si me otorgaban la beca, tome mi carta y la leí rápidamente, hasta que lo halle:

" _LA UNIVERSIDAD DE HARVARD SE COMPLACE EN INFORMARLE QUE HA SIDO OTORGADA LA BECA COMPLETA PARA LA FACULTAD DE ARTES A LA SENORITA ISABELLA MARIE SWAN"._

Rezaba la carta.

Grite emocionada y me dirigí a mi padre a abrazarlo, no había que ser un genio para saber que había obtenido la beca, todos me felicitaron abrazándome.

-No sabes lo orgulloso que me siento de ti Isabella- mi padre lloraba de felicidad mientras me abrazaba, me solté de su agarre y me dirigí hacia Edward quien aun no decía nada, y lo abrace tan fuerte que sentía que lo iba a dejar sin aliento.

-Felicidades señor Cullen, ha sido aceptado en la universidad de Harvard- susurre en su oído, aun estaba enojada, tenia muchas cosas que explicarme, pero a la vez estaba contenta. Edward me rodeo la cintura con sus brazos.

-Me aceptaron- gritaba Edward contento mientras nos daba vueltas aun abrazados. Todos se dirigieron enseguida hacia nosotros para felicitarlo a él también. Disimuladamente me aleje tomando las cartas de Stanford y Darmouth, para luego dirigirme hacia mi habitación hasta que Sue me intercepto.

-¿Hacia donde te diriges Bella? ¿No asistirás a la cena?- amaba a Sue pero en el momento en que todos vieron mi escapatoria la odie.

-Si claro que asistiré, es solo que debo ir a arreglarme. No pretenderás que cene en pijama ¿O si? Además aun falta el almuerzo- mentí tratando de sonar convencida.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con tu ropa?- preguntó con fingido interés Tanya.

-No estaré bien, iré a darme un baño enseguida vuelvo- me dirigí hacia las escaleras, no sin antes enviarle una mirada significativa a Edward.

En cuanto estuve en mi habitación puse el seguro, tenia que ver que contenían las dichosas cartas, tal vez eran una revocación de la anterior, de igual modo no iba a tomar ninguna de las dos opciones, tenia curiosidad por saber que sucedía. Elegí abrir primero la carta de Darmouth:

_Apreciado señor Cullen,_

_Hemos recibido su solicitud de ingreso junto con una beca completa para la facultad de salud con destino a la carrera de medicina, a pesar de sus excelentes calificaciones y su dedicación a la carrera, la universidad ha de negarle el ingreso. Nuestras políticas de ingreso son claras entre ellas el envío puntual de la solicitud a la que usted ha fallado._

_Esperamos su solicitud para el próximo semestre._

Aun en estado de shock procedí a abrir la carta de Stanford aunque podía imaginar de qué iba:

_Apreciado señor Cullen._

_Nos complace el anunciarle que ha sido aceptado para la carrera de medicina, a pesar de su solicitud de beca completa, se le ha otorgado media beca académica, debido a su retraso en el envío de la solicitud._

_Esperamos su ingreso, _

_Facultad de Ciencias de la Salud, Universidad de Stanford. _

No lo podía creer, Edward había enviado su solicitud para estudiar en la universidad sin siquiera contármelo, entendía que quisiera estudiar no se lo iba a impedir, pero al menos pudo habérmelo contado. En ese instante alguien toco la puerta, era Edward.

-¿Bella?- su voz sonaba con algo de incertidumbre, debía imaginarse que ya había leído las cartas. Abrí la puerta de manera brusca.

-¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo?- enseguida le di paso para entrar y me dirigí hacia la cama.

-Estaba esperando a que recibieras tu respuesta de Harvard y que eligieras universidad, para yo poder elegir la mía.

-Pero pudiste haberme comentado, no te hubiese detenido si eso es lo que pensabas, sabes que no estas atado a mi- cada vez iba subiendo mi tono de voz, pero no podía controlarlo-¿En donde quedo la confianza que supuestamente nos teníamos?

-Sabes perfectamente que confió ciegamente en ti, Bella. Pero quería estar al menos seguro que alguna universidad me haya aceptado para comentártelo. Fue una decisión que tome de ultimo minuto, todas las solicitudes las envié tarde.

-¿Por qué las has enviado? ¿Tan cansado estas de mi que has decidido irte a estudiar?- no pude evitar el tinte de desilusión en mi voz.

-Todo lo contrario, lo he hecho por ti, para no alejarme de ti, la sola idea me enferma, pero sé que no te hubieses perdonado el hecho de que por ti abandonara lo que siempre he querido. Así que tome la decisión de no solo estudiar, sino de seguir a tu lado- esa chispa de ilusión se encendió automáticamente. Pero ya era de confirmar mis sospechas y ya que el no daría el primer paso yo lo daría sutilmente.

-Sabes que hace mucho podrías haber iniciado tus estudios ¿Por qué no lo has hecho?

-Ya te lo he dicho Bella ha sido por ti.

-Sabes que podemos conseguir otro guardaespaldas Edward, no es necesario que te ates a mi por obligación- no podía evitar el tono amargo de mi voz, el pensar que no desmintiera mis palabras me dejaba sin ánimos.

-¿Es eso lo que quieres, Bella? ¿Me quieres lejos de ti?- mi corazón se contrajo con la imagen ante mis ojos, Edward me miraba suplicante esperando una negativa de mi parte.

-No he dicho eso Edward, solo quiero que me digas si lo haces o no por obligación.

-No, nunca has sido, eres o serás una obligación para mí. Ya te lo he dicho antes.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no me lo has contado?- mi voz empezaba a temblar por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Al parecer aquella noche fue solo producto de mi imaginación.

-Quería sorprenderte en la cena, quería darte la sorpresa de que estaríamos juntos por más tiempo. Nunca quise que dudaras de la confianza que te tengo, es solo que debía esperar. Aun estaba la posibilidad de que eligieras Harvard y yo fuese no aceptado. Entonces de haberlo sabido tu elegirías a universidad en la que yo fuese admitido y no la que fuera tu sueño, no podía interferir con eso- me sentía una estúpida por desconfiar de Edward, las lagrimas hacían presencia en mi cara, estaba claro Edward no me amaba- Hey ¿Qué sucede princesa?

-Nada- hizo amague de acercarse pero enseguida me aleje.

-Cuéntame que sucede- ese tono de voz y esa mirada eran las que siempre me hacían rendirme ante él y lo odiaba, odiaba que tuviera ese efecto en mí.

-Nada- mi voz se quebró en ese instante.

-¿El idiota de Mike te ha hecho algo?- su voz cargada de ira me hizo enfurecer mas, me hacia pensar que tal vez si le interesaba- Es eso ¿cierto? No llores, si en el amor te ha ido mal, levántate, con frente en alto- tomo mi barbilla en sus dedos, sus ojos enganchados a los míos- Seré tus muletas, te ayudare a caminar, contra todo dolor nos volveremos inmunes- la tristeza en sus ojos me partían el alma- Allí estaré apoyándote – cerro sus ojos- si una lagrima vuelves a derramar yo no me lo voy a perdonar- un sollozo escapo de mi haciéndolo reaccionar.

-¿Por qué es tan difícil el amor?- se encogió ante mis palabras- Cupido es un desgraciado.

-Cupido no es que sea malo, solo es algo mañoso. Pero no es el amor lo difícil es demostrarle a esa persona lo mucho que la amas y que hasta darías tu vida por ella- no dejaba de mirar a mis ojos.

-Amas a Tanya ¿no es cierto?- cerré mis ojos esperando su respuesta, sin querer escucharla en realidad.

* * *

><p>Hey chicas! como dije al principio espero les guste muho este capitulo y en serio esperamos que no nos odien por haber tardado tanto fue en parte culpa mia y de mi correo, que aun no se xq no me dejaba entrar! En fin! Prometemos actualizar a tiempo la proxima vez! Las adoramos mujeres! :)<p>

Alexa Swan de Cullen* & Twiandre


	5. Chapter 5: Nota!

**Nota:**

**Hola a todos! Si, otra nota, solo que esta en para avisarles que no podre publicar en un buen tiempo! Aun no estoy segura de cuanto! Lo lamento, pero mi adorable, sarcasmo incluido, padre, me quito mi medio de escritura! Donde tenia todo de la historia! Y no solo de esta! DE TODAS! Asi que, cuanto lo siento! Pero yo creo que vendria publicando el proximo mes si bien me va! Perdon a todos!**

**Alexa Swan de Cullen***


End file.
